Bring on the Wonder
by mykingdomlights
Summary: This is a quick one-shot about Stevie and Alex. The night when he came to drovers after Fiona's accident - just a little bit different!


Aloha everyone!  
>So this is my first fanfic ever, in english. When you read along, you will recognise that I am not from an english speaking country, so please dont be to harsh if there are some grammatic mistakes in the story. I like the language, and I personally think that I didn't do too bad on this one, but we'll see what you guys say :) I spare myself the introduction to the story, because if you are familiar with the show and especially Stevie and Alex, you will very soon see, what this quick One-Shot is about! I'd love to hear your opinions on it, doesnt matter if they're good or not so good - i love getting feedback! Plus, I might decide and turn this One-Shot into a longer story, but I am not quite sure about it yet!<p>

BRING ON THE WONDER

Stevie sighed and stepped out onto the Veranda. She let herself settle on the wooden bench and looked out into the dark. This wasn't how she imagined this night to be, this wasn't how this night should be. He should've come after telling her. But he wasn't here, which made Stevie wonder if he had even told her or not. As she took a sip of the cold beer in her right hand, she grimaced and placed it on the floor – even her beer tasted awfully bitter tonight.

Alex promised her to tell Fiona that they didnt work out anymore. He promised her, that he would come and find her after the talk with his wife. But he didn't show up. Stevie had waited nearly up to two hours, but there hasn't been a sign of Alex Ryan at the paddock where she had moved the sheep to. Her thoughts, just like her feelings, were going up and down like a rollercoaster. He didn't leave her. They never do anyway.

First she wanted to go to the Pub and get hopelessly drunk – but as fast as that thought came on, she cancelled it again. She was definitely not keen on making the same mistake as the last time, which, in the end, cost Drovers ist economic liscense.

As she lifted her head up into the clear sky full of stars, she took a deep breath and sighed again. He was married, why was she so stupid to believe him? Why did she believe him when he said he would tell Fiona to get lost, only to be with her? Though, she knew all the right answers to those question; she was hoplessly in love. And until three hours ago, hope was the last thing she had got. But even hope had said goodybe now. He didn't told Fiona and he never would. Never.

Stevie slowly shook her head and raised from the bench. She was about to enter the house again, when she heard steps. Promptly she stood up straight and looked into the direction where she thought she heard the steps. Seconds later, a face popped up and at the same time the bottle of beer feel and broke into a thousand little pieces. Stevie swallowed and blinked a few times. „What are you doing here? Now?", she asked him the most essential question and looked at him. Alex looked at her closely, not missing on any movement in her beautiful face. He could see, that she was filled with anger, but he had to come here. For her. Before he started to speak, he took a deep breath. „She had an accident. On my bi-." – „Do you really think I want to hear this right now, Alex? Go back to Killarney, to your wife.", Stevie stated angry and turned to finally go to sleep.

,,No, Stevie. You are listening to me, right now.", he said, raising his voice a little bit and grabbing her arm to hold her back. The look she gave him made it perfectly clear that it would be best for him to let go. But he wouldn't make that mistake ever again. He'd never let her go again. ,,I went to the hospital with her, after the accident. I told her that I want a divorce and that I dont see any sense in our marriage anymore. Then I drove way to fast to get here as fast as I can, for you." He took another Step closer to her und placed his hands around her face. His eyes locked with hers as is thumbs were softly stroking at the side of her cheeks. ,,I am really sorry I didnt make it this afternoon, Steves."

She placed her hands on his wrists, without ever loosing sight of his wonderfull blue eyes. She had opened her mouth a bit to say something, but nothing she could think of was able to describe what she was really feeling right now. She swallowed and blinked. Just like she was checking if she was dreaming right now, like she was making sure, she was not dreaming. But after every blink, he was still standing in front of her, looking at her like she always wanted him to look at her. One of her hands was placed at his cheek now, softly caressing it. When their faces slowly came close to each other, she still couldn't believe she was not dreaming. This had to be a dream.

Just as their lips met for a soft kiss, Stevie slowly realised that this was not a dream. That all this suffering, all this crying to sleep had now come to an end. Because she had him – finally. ,,I love you, Stevie.", Alex whispered in between two kisses and only stepped away that much so he was able to look at her face. ,,I love you and I should've told you way earlier.", he repeated and made a red curl disappear from her face. And there she was smiling for the first time. It was no wide grin or a laugh, it was a soft smile as her eyes never let go of his. Softly, she nodded. ,,Right, you should've.", she stated and put her arms around his neck. „I love you, Alex Ryan.", she whispered at his neck and felt him hugging her even tighter. This, here, was not a dream. But it didnt change the fact that it felt like she was dreaming the most amazing dream of all. And she never wanted to wake up again – ever.


End file.
